Imperfeitos
by Tonia-Chan
Summary: Imperfeitos.Isso eram eles por se amarem." Dia-a-dia de L e Raito enquanto algemados.Yaoi/lemom.--Postado o 8 capítulo- Lemom.
1. Chapter 1

_Death note yaoi fanfic._

_Sumário: Imperfeitos. Isso eram eles por se amarem._

_Nome: Imperfeitos._

_Feito por: Antônia Fernanda._

_Indicação: 13 a 18 anos (Yaoi, lemom, linguagem inadequada)_

_Disclaimer: Death note e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e a Takeshi Obata. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Feita apenas por diversão._

_03:00 da madrugada. O céu estava cinzento, a lua branca como neve e as estrelas radiantes aquela noite. Os pingos de chuva caiam lentamente, eram como gotas de ouro, que formavam minúsculas poças no parapeito da janela. Olhos igualmente brilhantes como as estrela acompanhavam o cair das gotas de chuva, que se deixavam levar pelas outras que escorriam a um destino não tão próximo daquele local, seja ele fosse qual fosse. O dono desses lindos e frios olhos era Ryuuzaki, ou como ele mesmo se chamava, L._

_Homem estonteante, com personalidade excêntrica. Corpo sensual e proporcional a sua idade. As características marcantes em Ryuuzaki eram suas estranhas manias: Sentar-se com os pés na cadeira, colocar o dedo sobre a boca, não usar sapatos, comer apenas doces, entre outros. O moreno, apesar dessas qualidades estranhas, tinha uma mente com raciocínios perfeitos! Ele poderia humilhar qualquer aluno ou até professor de Harvard ou Oxford com a maior facilidade._

_Aquela mente dotada de inteligência elevada e incomum pensava em que girava em torno de sua vida atualmente: O caso kira. Provavelmente, aquela seria a vigésima vez do mês que o detetive encontrava-se naquelas condições. Sentia-se estranho e não sabia como reagir a aquele estágio da sua mente. Mas isso agora não importava, pois havia __ele__. Sim, __ele__. _

_Yagami Raito. O garoto-prodígio._

_Aluno da Todai, que passou com a prova inteiramente gabaritada. Isso é possível? Ryuuzaki e Yagami eram a prova viva de que sim, isso é possível. Yagami Raito é o típico '' queridinho da mamãe'', que milhares de garotas matariam para ter como namorado. Fazia algum tempo que Ryuuzaki tinha certo interesse por este garoto. Ele é o único com capacidade e inteligência para assumir o codinome kira. E também, ele era perfeito, e esse é o problema. Porque, ninguém é perfeito! e não seria um garoto de 19 anos o primeiro. Esse seria o maior desafio para Ryuuzaki solucionar. O que há de errado em Raito Yagami?_

_Era um garoto normal. Estuda, tem família, tem amigos, tem ações, tem reações, tem sentimentos, tem pensamentos. Perfeito._

_Ryuuzaki aproximava-se cada vez mais daquele jovem. Tinha um interesse... Não! Uma curiosidade. Quando Yagami falharia? Quando ele seria humano?_

_O detetive lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando se conheceram, foi na universidade, enquanto faziam aquela ridícula e inútil prova, que para ambos, seria como comer doce. No discurso de corpo discente, o detetive apresentou-se como L, esperando alguma reação, por mínima que fosse do menino-prodígio. A partir dali, tudo começou._

_-Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki estou falando com você!_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-__________________________________________________________

_1° capítulo!aêêêê!!_

_É,eu sei...Esse primeiro capítulo foi puro pensamento e filosofia,mas vamos entender que isso é completamente necessário a história. Eu amei essa parte. Foi típico de meus dias de inspiração._

_Byebye._


	2. Chapter 2

_2° capítulo._

_________________________________________________________

_-Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki estou falando com você!_

_-Hum, Yagami-kun?_

_-Por favor, Ryuuzaki, venha dormir. Faz mais de 3 dias que estamos na mesma. Dormindo mal, comendo mal... Por favor, preciso descansar._

_O detetive avançou na escuridão do quarto e aproximou-se do jovem. Ligou o abajur próximo a cama. Yagami comprimiu as sobrancelhas, os olhou ardiam pela claridade. Ryuuzaki, não se importando com a irritação, fitou o universitário._

_Olhos inchados, com grandes bolsas abaixo deles, boca seca... Parecia doente. Não dormira há vários dias._

_Ryuuzaki sutilmente encostou sua mão pelo rosto do universitário. Ao contrário do que pensara, estava frio, fazendo um grave choque térmico com suas mãos cálidas. Percorreu sua mão aos lábios do universitário. Ressecados, vermelhos e quentes. Incrível como Yagami conseguia ser uma contradição ambulante. Pondo fim ao rápido exame, disse:_

_-Eu não gostaria, já que..._

_-Por favor... -Disse o ruivo, sussurrante._

_Ryuuzaki poderia ser a pessoa mais fria e impiedosa do universo, mas não resistiria ao pedido do mais novo. Raito deu espaço ao detetive na cama de casal. Deitou-se de frente para o outro. Olhavam-se curiosa e misteriosamente, como se tentassem ler o que se passa pela cabeça um do outro. Ambos eram enigmáticos e imprecisos. Era meio estranho, pois não sabiam o que fazer. Sem que o mais velho esperasse, o outro perguntou:_

_-Em que pensa?_

_O detetive hesitou, afinal, nem ele mesmo sabia o que fazia. Respondeu com outra pergunta:_

_-Acha que acabaremos com estas mortes?_

_O outro fitou o moreno com certa curiosidade, ou até mesmo surpresa. Pensou calculadamente e disse hesitante:_

_-Eu... Não sei._

_-Yagami-kun, durma logo, amanhã teremos muito a fazer._

_O outro nada respondeu._

_­­­­­­­­­­­____________________XxX_____________________

_06:30 da manhã._

_-Mas que raios...? - Dizia o mais novo Yagami, enquanto olhava a situação com a expressão mais confusa que conseguiu formar._

_-Yagami-kun, acorde. - Dizia o detetive, enquanto segurava a pena que a segundos atrás passava suave e lentamente pelos pés do mais novo._

_O ruivo empurrou (com os pés) o queixo do detetive, de modo que ele caísse de costas da borda da cama._

_-Sai pra lá, Ryuuzaki! - Gritou. Em seguida lembrou-se: As correntes. Não poderia mover-se se Ryuuzaki não quisesse. ''Ah merda!''_

_-Ai. Essa doeu. - Disse o detetive, sem expressão alguma, como se o chute fosse nada._

_O universitário disse, torcendo para que o moreno desconsiderasse a agressão:_

_-Preciso ir ao banheiro. Solte-me._

_O detetive não hesitou e foi à frente, puxando o ruivo pelas correntes._

_-Pronto. Pode se despir e tomar seu banho. - Disse, na maior naturalidade._

_Raito arregalou os olhos e fitou o mais velho, que agora colocou o dedo sobre a boca, por hábito._

_-Não irá me soltar?_

_-E é preciso? - Dizia o outro, enquanto entortava a cabeça de modo cômico._

_O ruivo teve uma imensa vontade de rir, mas estava irritado (e assustado) demais para isso._

_-Claro que é preciso! - Gritou, enquanto tinha um pequeno surto. Acalmou-se e disse, enquanto massageava os olhos:_

_-Ryuuzaki, eu só quero tomar meu banho em paz. Acha que farei o que se me soltar?_

_-Provavelmente nada._

_-Então me solte, oras!_

_Ryuuzaki tirou as chaves do bolso, retirou e fração de segundos as algemas e rapidamente empurrou Raito para o banheiro, trancando-o lá. Saiu feliz da vida, pondo as duas pequeninas chaves no bolso._

_____________________XxX_____________________

_30 minutos depois._

_-Ryuuzaki, seu..._

_O detetive lentamente abria a porta, tentando controlar a situação. Abriu-a por completo._

_-Ryuuzaki! Como pode..._

_-Acalme-se - Disse o moreno, enquanto pegava o pulso do outro._

_O ruivo, abismado, nem tentou reagir. Apenas observava Ryuuzaki colocar as algemas em si mesmo e seguida puxou-o pelo quarto, indo em direção a :_

_-Venha tomar seu café._

_Na cozinha havia milhares de doces, de todos os tipos, cores e espécies, e em um canto, uma mesa com xícaras de chá e alguns acompanhamentos. Sentaram-se._

_Era impressionante como Ryuuzaki não tinha diabetes. O ruivo olhava extasiado, comendo seus humildes biscoitos com chá, enquanto o detetive brincava com seus doces e devorava-os. Por um momento o moreno parou e perguntou:_

_-Quer? - perguntava, enquanto segurava um cubo de açúcar nos dedos._

_Yagami já estava enojado com a quantidade de doce que via. Engoliu em seco, fez uma careta e disse:_

_-Não, obrigado._

_Comeram silenciosamente e dirigiram-se ao 1° andar do QG. Voltaram a suas respectivas ocupações que os consumiam e torturavam a... Nem faziam mais idéia de quantos dias estavam naquele tédio. Estava cada vez mais cansativo, desgastante e fatigante. Os corpos de ambos pediam umas boas e merecidas férias._

_____________________XxX_____________________

_22:00 do mesmo dia._

_Raito NÃO se lembrava quantas vezes se repetia que queria voltar a sua cama macia e esquecer tudo aquilo. Deu um suspiro agudo e bateu a cabeça na borda da mesa, em cima dos papéis que fingia ler. Ryuuzaki olhou para o ruivo. Este o mirou de volta, e sussurrou com sofreguidão:_

_-Eu não agüento mais._

_-Entendo... Venha._

_O moreno puxou o universitário pelas correntes. Levou-o até o quarto, fechou as janelas, deixando-o parcialmente escuro, apenas por uma fenda da luz da lua que feria as trevas do local. Em seguida, Ryuuzaki deitou-se. Raito tirou a camiseta e disse:_

_-Solte-me._

_Sem mais perguntas Ryuuzaki soltou-o. Sabia que iria para o banho. Raito foi em direção ao banheiro e gritou:_

_-Não tranque a porta!_

___________________________________________________­­­­­­_

_História se desenvolvendo.E no próximo capítulo tem besteirol._

_Byebye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay. Perguntinha: O Raito tem quantos anos?_

_Eu não sei se alguém teve a perspicácia de notar, mas eu coloquei no primeiro capítulo que o Raito tinha 19 anos. Se não for isso, desculpe a ignorância da autora._

_Ahh,pra quem não sabia o que era "besteirol" é um momento onde as idéias bizarras da autora tomam forma e toda a baboseira na mente fértil dela se torna em um diálogo sem noção dos personagens._

_Bjobjo._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_3° capítulo._

____________________________________________________________________

_-Não tranque a porta!_

_30 minutos depois._

_O ruivo volta de toalhas, enxugando-se. Uma estava em sua cintura, cobrindo suas partes íntimas e outra estava em sua nuca. Traduzindo, Raito estava extremamente sensual._

_Besteirol:_

_Tônia: *hemorragia nasal* Agora imaginem o Raito só de toalhas... *babando*_

_Misa: Hentai!_

_Tônia: ¬ ¬ Ah, a santa Misa. Vai me dizer que você não pensou a mesma coisa?_

_Misa: Pensei xD_

_Ryuuzaki: Dá pra você continuar, oh joça!_

_Tônia e misa: Não! Òó_

_Ryuuzaki: Por quê?_

_Tônia: Quero filmar! *Pensamentos pervas*_

_Ryuuzaki: Nem imagino o que você fará com essas imagens..._

_Tônia: Irei vender a imprensa! Será o novo sucesso mundial: As aventuras mais secretas de Yagami Raito! Já em vídeo e DVD! *Sonhando*_

_Ryuuzaki: Antônia... Você pirou?_

_Tônia: *pegando câmera* Haha! Ficarei rica!_

_Ryuuzaki: Dá isso aqui! * Arranca câmera*_

_Tônia: Me dá!_

_*Tônia e Ryuuzaki se estapeando*_

_-Me dá! Ficarei rica!_

_-Não, você está louca!_

_Misa: Vamos continuar!_

_Fim do besteirol._

_Ryuuzaki contempla a cena. Como de sua natureza, não reage. Yagami coloca sua roupa íntima e calças por baixo da toalha. Dormia sem camisa._

_Ryuuzaki se perguntava o que o ruivo estava tentando fazer. Provocá-lo, torturá-lo? Mas que raios acontecendo? E porque Raito insistia (e conseguia) ser sexy o tempo todo?_

_Raito deitou-se de frente a janela, com a lua refletindo em seu rosto. Sorriu:_

_-Do que ri?_

_O jovem virou o rosto e o encarou sutilmente. Respirou pesadamente respondeu:_

_-Está curioso o quanto?_

_-Potencialmente._

_Raito estava tão doce... E isso é estranho._

_Naquela meia-escuridão era difícil ver o rosto de Ryuuzaki, mas com certeza estava assustado. Raito pegou o detetive pelos ombros e o sentou, a fim de que o rosto de ambos refletisse na pouca luz do quarto. Novamente, Ryuuzaki estava sem expressão. Olhava indiferente para o ruivo._

_Aquilo deixava Raito um pouco... Chateado._

_Não saberia de aquela era a palavra certa, mas ficava angustiado quando vira a face imaculada de Ryuuzaki, sem alegria nem tristeza. Nada. Se visse pelo ao menos um meio sorriso na face de Ryuuzaki... Ele parecia inatingível, intacto. Dava vontade de arrancar algo a força._

_Ryuuzaki continuava fitando-o, até que desviou seu olhar para baixo. Raito tocou carinhosamente o rosto do moreno, que em seguida, assustado, perguntou:_

_-o que é você? –Murmurou, rouca e lentamente. Sem mais palavras fechou os olhos. _

_O ruivo, apesar de o outro ter falado baixo, ouviu claramente o que fora dito, e sem motivos aparentes, o abraçou. Ryuuzaki não se afastou. Pelo contrário, agarrou-se e emaranhou-se mais aos braços do ruivo. Sentia perfeitamente os batimentos cardíacos do outro, já descompassados. O hálito quente do ruivo em sua nuca lhe ativava os sentidos. Ryuuzaki não pode reagir. Entregou-se a pele macia e cheirosa naturalmente de Raito. Certamente, não se separariam tão cedo._

_Mas a principal pergunta dos dois era: Por quê? Por que aquilo acontecia? E o que era isso que os dois sentiam? Havia muitas perguntas a serem respondidas pelos gênios... Mas agora isso não importava. Estavam abraçados, isso é tudo. Raito, depois de pensar sobre a pergunta, respondeu:_

_-Me diga você quem sou._

_Com aquela resposta, soltaram-se. Puderam observar detalhadamente as linhas tênues um do outro._

_Ryuuzaki não sabia dizer por que, mas... Aquele garoto era especial. Não pelas suas características físicas, mas o moreno tornava-o especial. Não sabia se nutria sentimentos pelo outro, mas Raito era um alguém diferente._

_Os dois só precisariam de tempo. Era isso, tempo. Precisariam de tempo para descobrir o que sentiam um pelo outro. Inveja? Não. Amizade? Talvez. Competitividade? Com certeza. Amor?_

_Amor?_

_Algum dos dois fazia idéia do que era isso? Alguma vez já sentiram amor por algo ou alguém? Era evidente que não. Principalmente Ryuuzaki, que sempre fora isolado, tendo apenas a companhia dos próprios pensamentos. Excêntrico. Isso é tudo. Sempre foi precoce em suas ações e pensamentos. Enfim, um gênio desde criança._

_E agora estava naquela situação._

_Olhando atentamente o garoto a sua frente._

_Yagami Raito._

_Sentia calafrios apenas no contato de olhares. Raito,repentinamente, desviou o olhar de Ryuuzaki e desmoronou na cama. O moreno assustou-se e soluçou. Fechou os olhos fortemente, encolheu os ombros, tremeu e suspirou. Sentou-se em cima das pernas, tenso e concentrado. Em seguida, parou, pensou e voltou ao normal, inclusive no sentar. Raito puxou o detetive pelo braço, forçando-o a deitar-se. Ryuuzaki estava mais assustado que nunca. Era incrível como se sentia diferente quanto Raito estava por perto. Sorte que Ryuuzaki já tinha o hábito de nunca expressar nada, nem mesmo dor. Hesitante, perguntou:_

_- Como... Como consegue?_

_- Consigo o que? – Disse o ruivo, curioso._

_- Yagami, você é... Muito... – Disse o detetive, procurando palavras._

_O ruivo colocou o dedo indicador sobre os finos lábios do outro, indicando para calar-se._

_- Ryuuzaki, pare com isso! _

_A frase, para muitos, não poderia ter o menor sentido. Mas Ryuuzaki sabia a que o ruivo referia-se. Era para parar de procurar tantas respostas para tantas suposições._

_-Desculpe. – Disse o moreno, com ar cansado._

_Raito pegou o rosto do detetive pelo queixo e fez o moreno lhe encarar. O abraçou, colocando a face de Ryuuzaki sobre seu peito, enquanto o detetive aninhava-se nos braços do ruivo._

_Dormiram, __juntos._

_Ai que emoção;_

_Ta, chega._

_Esse é o besteirol pra quem não sabia o que era._

_Eu sei, não é grande coisa, mas quando minha mente pede para minhas mãos escreverem, sai de baixo._

_Byebye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês._

_mandem reviews e manifestem-se.E obrigada pelas as que me mandaram,elas me fazem persistim no futuro dessa budega._

_bjos._

_4° Capítulo_

_Dormiram, __juntos._

_____________________XxX_____________________

_11:28 do outro dia..._

_Ryuuzaki abria lentamente seus enigmáticos olhos negros. Seus finos e pálidos lábios se alargaram em um sorriso desajeitado quando percebeu a presença de um jovem universitário ruivo. Dormia tranquilamente, respiração calma e um quase imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ryuuzaki separou-se dos braços do garoto, com cuidado para que não o acordasse. Sentou-se na borda da cama e com um semblante afetivo, observou o ruivo em seu sono._

_Era um anjo._

_____________________XxX_____________________

_Aviso:_

_Poderia para esta fic por esta última frase e fazer um belo shonen-ai. A postagem da possível continuação da fic esta na decisão dos leitores e da disposição da autora. Porém, se a resposta for sim para a continuação da fanfic escrita e digitada, para não perdermos tempo e satisfazermos nossa curiosidade._

_Obrigada pela atenção e manifestem-se sobre a continuação._

_____________________XxX_____________________


	5. Chapter 5

Então queridos,depois de tanto pedirem,está aqui a cáp.05 da fic

Boa leitura.

_5° capítulo._

_~~~~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Continuação da fic._

_Acariciou o rosto de Raito, serenamente. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao primeiro andar do QG, que não havia ninguém. Ryuuzaki havia ordenado que apenas ficassem ele e Raito, para que trabalhassem no caso a todo vapor. Mas parece que depois daquela noite, a concentração dos dois iria ralo abaixo. Ryuuzaki sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do QG, despreocupado, já que não estava preso a Raito. Comia lenta e distraidamente seus doces, pensando no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Suspirou._

_Enquanto pensava, brincava com cubos de açúcar. Sentia o doce dissolver-se em sua boca, enquanto sua língua viciava-se naquela sensação, mais uma vez. Por um momento queria virar açúcar e desaparecer também. Queria voltar no tempo e fazer com que tudo desaparecesse._

_Mas não poderia_

_Já era tarde demais, já havia pessoas, pensamentos e sentimentos envolvidos no caso. Sentiu um arrepio pelo próprio corpo quando pensou na palavra "sentimento". Sentimentos... Será que Ryuuzaki sabia na prática o que era isso? E por que pensou justamente naquela palavra? Não havia sentimento no caso, havia?_

_Nem mesmo Ryuuzaki conseguia responder._

_Passou a mão pelo rosto. Levantou-se para pegar mais xícaras de café. Quando voltou, viu Raito do modo que dormiu. Sonolento, coçava os olhos e alongava-se. Encarou Ryuuzaki de modo indiferente. Em seguida, também pegou uma xícara de café e voltou. Em seguida ,disse,friamente:_

_-Bom dia._

_-Bom dia, Yagami-kun._

_Besteirol:_

_Misa: O Raitinho tem Transtorno Bipolar do humor nessa fic!_

_Tônia: Cala a boca lesa, você nem sabe o que é isso._

_Raito: Puts... Tenho TBH mesmo. A noite passada eu tava tão emotivo quanto uma grávida. Agora eu estou..._

_Tônia: Frio? Calculista? Sádico?_

_Raito: Macho. ¬ ¬_

_Tônia: Isso não dura muito tempo. ^^_

_Raito: Eu NÃO sou gay!_

_Tônia: Na minha fic é!_

_Raito: Eu odeio você._

_Tônia: Séééééério? Que coincidência!Eu também! _

_Raito: Não pode ser! Todos me amam!_

_Tônia: Aham. Agora deixa eu fingir que acredito. ¬ ¬'_

_Raito: É sério!_

_Tônia: Tá. Diga-me o nome de 2 amigos seus._

_Raito: ..._

_..._

_Continua_

_O ruivo esfregou o rosto e sentou de frente para o notebook. Tomava seu café calmamente, mas não conseguia concentrar-se. Olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu Ryuuzaki brincando novamente com seus cubinhos de açúcar. Raito não se sentia confortável, logicamente pela noite passada. Ou melhor, ambos sentiam-se estranhos, mas preferiam não se manifestarem, ou tornariam a situação mais constrangedora. E já bastava de esquisitices por uma noite._


	6. Chapter 6

6° Capítulo.

______________________________

_**A cada vez que se lembrava, sentia calafrios. Ainda dava para sentir a colisão de peles. Ryuuzaki nunca foi tão provocado.**_

"_**Me diga você quem sou."**_

_**Aquela frase martelava na cabeça de Ryuuzaki. Descobriria a resposta, tinha certeza. Mas quando?**_

_**Raito afastou-se do notebook. Cobriu o rosto com uma mão, e com a outra massageou os olhos. Suspirou, deu um gemido fino e agudo.**_

_**- Não irá nos acorrentar?**_

_**Yagami perguntou em impulso. Na verdade, só pensara no que dissera depois da pergunta já feita. Não esperava reações do moreno, que dirá palavras. Fechou os olhos.**_

_**Sentiu apenas as algemas folgadas nos pulsos. Abriu os olhos. Sentia agora o hálito doce e quente de Ryuuzaki em seu pescoço.**_

_**- Já que insiste...**_

_**Ryuuzaki praticamente pedia para Yagami agarrá-lo. Mordeu os lábios. Agarrou os braços de Ryuuzaki e cravou suas unhas neles. Sussurrou:**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, não brigue comigo.**_

_**O outro pareceu não ouvir a advertência. Pelo contrário. Arriscou ainda mais. Dava leves mordidas do pescoço a orelha do garoto. Yagami reagiu com um quase imperceptível gemido.**_

_**Ryuuzaki sorriu ironicamente da sensibilidade do outro. Agarrou-lhe a nuca, acariciou-lhe e repentinamente saiu de perto, virando as costas a Yagami e sentando-se de volta a sua cadeira. Saberia que teria que responder muitas perguntas, não só ao ruivo, mas também a si mesmo. Adorava a fragilidade do universitário e sua pele era doce, suave...**_

_**Provocante.**_

_**Raito ainda tentava controlar sua respiração, já descompassada pelas "abordagens" de Ryuuzaki. Francamente... Não entendia mais nada. Ryuuzaki estava lhe testando? O que pretendia? O que ele estava tentando fazer na noite passada? As idéias borbulhavam em sua cabeça. Parece que saíra de órbita. Passou a mão pelo tórax, enquanto sentia o pulsar descontrolado do seu coração.**_

_**Pensava. Por mais que pensasse, não encontrava resposta alguma para pergunta nenhuma. Falou o que formou:**_

_**-O que quer de mim?**_

_**-Nada.**_

_**- O que quer de mim?**_

_**Ryuuzaki nem respondeu.**_

_**- O que você quer de mim, droga?!- Gritava, enquanto suspirava nervosamente pela boca. Abaixou a cabeça, recuperou a respiração. **_

_**Ryuuzaki apenas fitava o ruivo, assustado. Levantou-se e foi até o universitário. Acariciou desajeitadamente sua cabeça. Raito levantou o rosto. Estava triste, porém sereno. Ryuuzaki abaixou-se a altura do outro. Fitou-o. Raito disse, entre murmúrios:**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, eu... Dê-me... – Não conseguia terminar. Apenas tocou o rosto do moreno, com seus dedos trêmulos. Percorreu-lhe as linhas tênues, observando atentamente por onde passava. Havia tanta confusão na cabeça dos dois. Mas o orgulho, ou até mesmo seu ego não permitiam expor. Ryuuzaki apenas olhava para o menor,com ternura,eu até diria.Não sabia porque, mas com o passar do tempo,ganhava algo pelo ruivo.Só lhe restava definir o que sinceramente nem sabia o porque de ter gritado aquelas palavras. Fez por impulso. Sabe Deus o que se passava por sua cabeça.**_

_**Besteirol:**_

_**Raito: Mas que raios que eu to tão gay nessa joça?**_

_**Tônia: Isso é uma yaoi! Você esperava o que?**_

_**Raito: Sei lá. Algo que não fosse ultramente nojento.**_

_**Tônia: ¬ ¬'**_

_**Raito: Ponho sei nome no Death Note.**_

_**Tônia: E qual é meu nome todo mesmo?**_

_**Raito: *Gota* Droga.**_

_**Tônia: Mwuahahahahaha!**_

_**Raito: Ai, que maldade.**_

_**Tônia: Que se dane. ^^**_

_**Misa: Misa-misa pode ver o nome de Tônia-Chan!**_

_**Raito: Diga-me, me diga!**_

_**Tônia: "ih, fu* * *!!! "**_

_**Misa: Misa-misa não diz!**_

_**Tônia: Aêêê!**_

_**Raito: Te mato.**_

_**Tônia: Aêêê duplo!**_

_**Misa: Misa-chan vai embora.**_

_**Tônia: Aêêê triplo!!!!**_

_**Raito: Aêêê!!! Quer dizer... Me diz o nome dela?**_

_**Misa: Não. O Raito-kun não gosta de mim.**_

_**Tônia: Só agora caiu a ficha, benhê?**_

_**Raito: Cala a boca, Tônia. Vamos lá misa, me diga!**_

_**Tônia: não diz, ele quer te usar.**_

_**Misa: Misa-Chan vai embora.**_

_**Tônia: Eu também.**_

_**Raito: Idem. Desisto.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**7° Capítulo.**_

_**Yeahhh! Demorei, mas postei! **_

_**Queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu fico feliz quando vejo uma nova. ^^**_

_**Obrigada aos que ainda persistem no futuro dessa joça.**_

_**_____________________________________________**_

_**Raito perguntava a si mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Tentava convencer-se internamente que não sentia nada, tudo bem.**_

_**Beleza, tudo ótimo.**_

"_**A quem estou querendo enganar?"**_

_**Não estava tudo bem porque Raito não tinha mais controle sobre suas emoções. E pior: Não sabia o que fazer diante de tudo isso. Sentia-se oco, confuso. Quem sabe até... Inocente. Raito, no momento, era capaz de rir até de si mesmo.**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, eu...**_

_**-Shh, não diga nada.**_

_**Ryuuzaki encarava o outro. Com olhos diferentes, penetrantes. Aqueles misteriosos olhos que tanto confundiam o ruivo. Aqueles olhos. Ryuuzaki, por fim, tocou o rosto pálido do outro, e disse:**_

_**-O que quero de ti? Ficaria sem graça se te dissesse. Descubra.**_

_**Mais um dos milhares enigmas de Ryuuzaki. O ruivo encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Disse, baixa e lentamente:**_

_**-Por que desconfia de mim? O que você pretende? – Disse, enquanto sua respiração tocava no pescoço de Ryuuzaki, inquietante. – O que está acontecendo comigo?**_

_**Ryuuzaki apenas levantou o olhar. O ruivo fizera a pergunta chave. Raito encostou os lábios quentes no pescoço do moreno. Deu uma espécie de carícia com os lábios, um selinho. Seguiu lentamente sua carícia em direção ao queixo. Chegando a centímetros dos lábios de Ryuuzaki, deu um sorriso divertido e disse:**_

_**- Isso foi pelas mordidas na minha orelha. – disse sarcástico. Em seguida virou-se.**_

_**Ryuuzaki estava pálido, frio e trêmulo. Como Raito podia ser tão ousado, tão atrevido? Respirou lentamente pela boca e dirigiu-se a cozinha, pegar mais café. Quem sabe assim não se aclamava? Até tentou acalmar-se, mas toda vez que lhe vinha a imagem de Raito lhe provocando, perdia a sanidade e acabava desconcentrando-se. Acalmou-se e deu um sorriso sarcástico. Era um desafio?**_

_**Ryuuzaki havia acabado de aceitar.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**A tarde passava, distraidamente para os dois. Na verdade, não se concentravam no trabalho, mas que tentavam, isso tentavam. Saberiam que amanhã seria um dia "normal". Watari, Misa, Matsuda, Soichiro... Todos estariam de volta em seus devidos lugares.**_

_**Raito não sabia o que sentir. Era um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si. Feliz por sair de uma situação um tanto "desconfortável" com Ryuuzaki. E triste porque a Misa e mais os outros viriam. E isso era uma coisa ruim?**_

_**Tudo bem, a Misa dava até pra entender, mas e os outros?**_

"_**Deus, o que esta acontecendo comigo?"**_

_**Ryuuzaki estava num canto, indiferente, comendo creme batido com cereja. Pensava em tudo. Tentava reunir fatos, procurar respostas, descobrir razões e... Nada. Nada vezes nada. Vazio. Irritou-se e encolheu-se mais no canto. Se fosse possível.**_

_**Raito viu a cena e perguntou:**_

_**-O que foi?**_

_**Ryuuzaki nem olhou em seu rosto. Parece que não conseguia falar. Hesitava. Por fim, não respondeu.**_

_**Raito levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até o moreno. Chegando lá, ajoelho-se de frente a Ryuuzaki, pegou suavemente a taça de doce que ele tinha em mãos e deixou no chão. Limpou com o polegar o resto de creme que melava sua boca. Ryuuzaki apenas observava o ato, aturdido. O ruivo perguntou cansadamente:**_

_**- Ryuuzaki, o que esta havendo com você? – Em seguida tirou uma mecha de cabelo negra que teimava em cair no rosto de Ryuuzaki.**_

_**-Eu não... Sei. Eu... Eu estou... Vazio. –Dizia hesitante, tentando desviar o olhar de Raito. O outro pegou-lhe o queixo com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo Ryuuzaki encarar-lhe. Perguntou-lhe:**_

_**-O que está acontecendo conosco?**_

_**Ryuuzaki fez a pergunta seriamente enquanto olhava nos olhos do ruivo. Por fim, vendo que não havia resposta, concentrou-se, em pegar uma das cerejas de seu doce.**_

_**Ryuuzaki adorava cerejas. Para ele, cerejas era o fruto do pecado. Significava a luxúria, o prazer. Sentia extrema satisfação ao consumi-las.**_

_**Pegou a fruta pelo talo, com o polegar e o indicador. Em seguida, em vez de comê-la, lambeu metade da fruta, saboreando seu gosto doce. Com olhar misterioso, aproximou a cereja à altura da boca do ruivo. Raito deliciava-se com a cena. Era a parte pecaminosa de Ryuuzaki, a parte que ninguém conhecia. O ruivo entreabriu os lábios, abocanhando a fruta.**_

_**___________________________**_

_**Okay.**_

_**Agora vocês podem pirar.**_

_**VAI TER LEMOM!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*se mata***_

_**Er... reviews?!**_

_**Bjobjo e até a próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

8° Capítulo.

__________________________

O ruivo entreabriu os lábios, abocanhando a fruta.

Nada disseram. Raito chegou mais perto do moreno e tocou-lhe os lábios, suave. Ryuuzaki mordeu a ponta dos dedos do ruivo, num ato inocente e perigoso. Raito aproximou-se mais, debruçando sobre o corpo contraído abaixo de si. Os lábios quase se tocavam, e dava pra sentir a respiração abafada um do outro. Começaram num roçar de lábios extremamente tímido, e lentamente suas bocas completavam-se. Raito invadiu a boca de Ryuuzaki, ávido por sentir seu gosto. As línguas, doces pela fruta antes consumida, emaranhavam-se apaixonadamente. As mãos apressadas de Ryuuzaki percorriam da nuca até a cintura de Raito. Entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris do ruivo, aumentando o contato prazeroso dos corpos. Finalmente pararam o beijo por falta de ar. Raito puxou o corpo do detetive para baixo, a fim de deitar-lhe. Agarrou-lhe pela cintura e debruçou-se pelo maior, atacando-lhe o pescoço. Mordia e lambia a pele alva do maior, marcando-a como sua e arrancando suspiros de prazer do moreno. Deu uma mordida mais forte e ouvir o gemer de Ryuuzaki. O ruivo avançou suas mãos por baixo da blusa do detetive, chegando ao abdome. Queria marcar aquela pele branca como sua, queria mais. Mais gemidos de Ryuuzaki. Voltou ao rosto do moreno e lhe deu um beijo, enquanto as mãos percorriam seu tórax.

Tratou de livrar-se daquela blusa e recomeçou as carícias. Começava no pescoço e ombros, indo até o peitoral, lhe acariciando os mamilos e abdome. Mordiscou-lhes de leve, ouvindo um gemido contido de Ryuuzaki, que entrelaçou as pernas mais fortemente, deixando-o mais perto de si. Raito sentia sua pele queimar por baixo da camisa, suplicando pela pele do outro, mas ainda não era hora. Provocou-lhe, pressionando a cintura de Ryuuzaki contra a sua. Em seguida dirigiu sua boca até o ouvido do moreno, mordiscou e sussurrou lânguido:

-Vamos Ryuuzaki, perca o controle. Já esta fora de si. Vamos, liberte-se. – Disse, sensual e ironicamente, enquanto dava um sorriso sarcástico.

Mordeu novamente um dos mamilos do outro, que arranhou os ombros de Raito, ainda tentando manter-se em sanidade, miseravelmente. O ruivo dirigiu sua boca ao abdome de Ryuuzaki, mas este lhe chamou, rouco e sensual:

-Yagami... Vem cá... – Dizia, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ryuuzaki puxou-lhe para um beijo. Pegou a taça de creme, agarrou mais uma cereja entre os dentes. Raito beijou-lhe e pegou metade da fruta. Ryuuzaki tocou o doce com o indicador, em seguida empurrou a taça pra longe, sem quebrá-la. Com rapidez, girou os corpos a 180°, ficando por cima de Raito. Acariciou o tórax do ruivo com as mãos, por cima da camisa branca. Beijou-lhe e com as duas mãos, puxou a camisa até ouvir seus botões estourarem. Ansiosamente, Raito tirava a camiseta, esperando o contato dos corpos. Ryuuzaki pôs a mão suavemente no peitoral do ruivo, indo até o abdome, sujando seu corpo de doce. Debruçou-se sobre o outro, guiando sua boca até o pescoço de Raito. Deu uma leve lambida e mordeu-lhe, provocando o ruivo. Desceu a boca para os mamilos do outro. Sorriu. Puxou a cintura de Rito para cima. Sentiu o sexo do ruivo em si, denunciando o prazer inutilmente contido de Raito. Gemeu. O universitário não esperava um contato desses, repentinamente. Ryuuzaki carinhosamente passou as mãos nos quadris de Raito, já se dirigindo a calça, acariciando-lhe indiretamente. Mais um gemido escapou dos lábios de Raito. O moreno chegou ao abdome, lambendo o doce espalhado. Dava leves mordidas, marcando a pele alva. Raito suspirava forte, tentando recuperar-se. Ryuuzaki sorriu quando chegou ao cós da calça. Observou o volume nada discreto do ruivo. Agarrou o botão lentamente, torturando o ruivo. Abaixou o zíper e finalmente, agarrando a calça e roupa íntima de Raito, tirou-lhes, podendo observar o belo e escultural corpo do ruivo. Ryuuzaki agarrou a parte de trás da coxa de Raito e levantou-a, colocando-as por cima de seus ombros. Lambeu a parte interior das coxas do outro, fazendo-o gemer. Lambeu suavemente sua virilha, provocando-o. Dava pequenos beijos e mordidas na região, deixando Raito louco e delirante pela overdose de prazeres. Sem avisar, Ryuuzaki lambeu o membro de Raito. Em um ritmado movimento, Raito gemia, gritava sem conseguir se conter:

- Ah, Ryuu... Ah!

Arqueou-se e procurou ar, e arranhando os ombros de Ryuuzaki, finalmente chegou ao seu limite. Sentia seu coração quase sair pela boca e forçou-se a normalizar sua respiração. O moreno ficou a altura de sua boca e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e lascivo, como se dissesse que ainda não era o bastante. Raito sentiu algo roçar em sua perna e notou que Ryuuzaki ainda estava com sua calça jeans. O ruivo agarrou-lhe pela nuca, chegou sua boca perto do ouvido do outro, fazendo este debruçar-se sobre Raito. Em seguida o ruivo sussurrou, rouco:

- Trate de tirar isso. E logo. – Disse, enquanto suas mãos percorriam luxuriosamente o tecido áspero.

Ryuuzaki deu um sorriso malicioso e sussurrou no ouvido do outro, em tom extremamente sexy:

- Tira você.

O ruivo colocou os polegares por dentro da calça, puxando-a. Raito empurrou-lhe de modo que deitasse no chão, assim terminando de tirar o jeans. Observou minuciosamente cada detalhe daquele corpo tão delicado e sexy, sentindo sua pele e principalmente seu baixo-ventre queimar de excitação.

"Serei o primeiro a tê-lo?"

Ryuuzaki, notando o olhar interrogativo do ruivo, levantou-se e disse ao universitário:

-Sim, você será o primeiro... E único.

Em seguida puxou o ruivo com tudo por cima de si. Raito, entendendo, prensou os pulsos de Ryuuzaki contra o chão. Em seguida, mordeu-lhe o pescoço. Ryuuzaki gemeu e lhe disse:

-Agressivo, é? Gosto disso.

Raito fez um semblante brincalhão, e mordeu os lábios. Beijou-lhe. Em seguida mordeu fortemente os ombros de Ryuuzaki. Este gemeu de dor fazendo o ruivo formigar de excitação:

-Ah Ryuuzaki... Você geme tão bem... Eu quero mais disso.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente. Raito pressionou o sexo do detetive e recebeu um gemido contido em resposta.

-Não... Não faça isso comigo, não se contenha, por favor...

Soltou os pulsos de Ryuuzaki e passou as mãos lentamente por suas coxas, indo em direção a cintura, passando os dedos pela veste íntima do moreno. Um gemido escapou dos lábios do detetive e este murmurou roucamente:

-Não me tente assim.

Raito lhe deu outro beijo e percorreu a mão pelo cós da cueca de Ryuuzaki. Em seguida, colocou a boca no abdome de Ryuuzaki e desceu até chegar ao cós da cueca de L, puxando-a lentamente.

-Rai... Ah, Raito! – Disse, mordendo fortemente os lábios.

Ciciou novamente o nome do ruivo e ajudou-lhe a tirar a veste. Puxou-lhe pelos ombros para um beijo, enrolando seus braços pelo pescoço do ruivo. Raito juntou os corpos e entrelaçou suas pernas as de Ryuuzaki. Pressionou sua cintura a dele, dando um contato extremamente prazeroso. Gemeram juntos. Em seguida moveu-se como de Ryuuzaki já estivesse o possuindo. Os gemidos tornaram-se gritos. Raito saiu daquela posição e pegou a cintura de Ryuuzaki. Mordeu levemente a coxa do moreno. Abriu suas pernas suavemente. Ryuuzaki sentiu um rubor vir com toda a força para seu rosto. Colocou o braço por cima dos olhos e entreabriu os lábios, ruborizado. Raito lambeu sua virilha e dava leves sucções. O moreno gemeu forte e arranhou suas costas e ombros.

-Vamos ver por quanto tempo agüenta, Ryuuzaki. - Disse, voluptuosamente.

Lambia, mordiscava e sugava a cútis de Ryuuzaki. Passava as mãos pelo interior das coxas do moreno. Ryuuzaki gemia involuntariamente, murmurava palavras totalmente desconexas e cravava as unhas fortemente em Raito. Delirava de tanto prazer. Suspirava. Yagami observava as reações do maior, provocando-lhe, explorando e tocando cada centímetro de cútis. Solveu delicadamente sua virilha e sem pestanejar, lambeu o membro de Ryuuzaki. O moreno deu um grito e espalmou sua mão na parede da central, tentando segurar-se de qualquer modo.

-Aahhh... Rai-Raito! – Disse, frenético.

Raito sorriu quando os gemidos tomaram seu nome. Dava levíssimas mordidas, levando o moreno ao seu clímax, movimentando-se em vai-e-vem. Ryuuzaki sentiu correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, e um imenso prazer que o deixava zonzo. Por fim chegou ao seu limite, gemendo alto.

Raito dirigiu-se ao rosto de Ryuuzaki, dando leves e carinhosos beijos, esperando que ele se recuperasse, no tórax, ombros, bochecha e boca.

-Ah, Raito... – Dizia ofegante, dando selinhos no outro.

-Adoro seus gemidos. – Disse, mordiscando as orelhas de Ryuuzaki.

Recuperado, Ryuuzaki agarrou-se a Raito e girou os corpos, ficando por cima. Selvagem, prendeu os pulsos de Raito sobre o chão. Mordeu os mamilos do ruivo e os solveu. Este disse, num sorriso de canto:

-Vamos logo com isso. – Em seguida beijou Ryuuzaki.

Raito agarrou a mão de Ryuuzaki e lambeu o indicador com tanta volúpia que fez o detetive pensar nas coisas mais impuras.

Dirigiu seu dedo a entrada virgem, penetrando-a. Ryuuzaki passava-lhe segurança, entrelaçando com a mão livre, a mão do outro. Lentamente começou a mover seus dedos, dilatando o orifício. Raito gemeu de dor e sussurrou, recusando-se a parar:

-Ryuu... Mais... Por favor, mais...

Ryuuzaki introduziu um segundo dedo e sentiu menor pressão sobre eles, movendo-se mais livremente. Logo Raito sentia prazer e reclamou em protesto quando sentiu vazio. Mas logo foi preenchido novamente. Ryuuzaki esperou o outro acostumar-se e lentamente moveu-se. Alguns minutos depois já se movimentavam mais habilmente, e os corpos entravam em sintonia. Yagami sentiu o corpo de Ryuuzaki tocar em si. Entrelaçou suas pernas em volta da cintura do moreno, aprofundando as estocadas.

- Ah! Por favor,mais...

Transpiravam e sentiam seus corpos fracos de prazer. Raito era invadido rápida e fortemente. Os gemidos chegaram ao seu máximo. Ryuuzaki saia quase completamente de Raito para penetrá-lo de modo mais profundo. Já nem mais pensavam, Moviam-se involuntariamente, como se seus corpos lhe mandassem. Não podiam descrever o que estavam a sua volta, a noção de realidade havia ido ao espaço e uma névoa cinzenta bloqueava-lhes o cérebro, impedindo-os de formar algum pensamento. E por um momento, os dois gritaram em uma canção uníssona, finalmente haviam tornado-se um, alcançado seu clímax, liberando seus fluxos.

Ambos sentiram o corpo pesar e desabaram no chão, exaustos. Deram um último beijo e dormiram lá mesmo.

______________________________________________

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meu primeiro lemom no FF!

Por favor, não joguem pedras em mim, eu fiz o melhor que pude. E desculpem os erros de português e concordância, se tiver algum.

Obrigada pelas reviews anteriores,vocês estão contribuindo para a felicidade de mais uma pessoa no mundo ^^

E eu quero mais reviews, hein?

Poxa, façam uma autora feliz, não custa nada, eu juro!


	9. Chapter 9

9° capítulo.

Comentário da autora:

Hello, people!

Obrigada aos elogios que recebi do lemom, quase chorei de emoção quando vi os reviews. Sério, muuuuuito obrigada a aqueles que estão me acompanhando desde a primeira postagem.

Bem, mudando de assunto, demorei um pouquinho pra postar, né? Desculpem, ando ocupada. E um aviso: Esta fic esta nos "finalmentes". E como eu não quero dar spoilers, vamos logo a fic.

P.s: Notei que eu sai do lugar-comum no lemom. Ele foi no chão! No meio da central!

*Depois que eu reli, fui notar ¬ ¬'*

Bjo, pessoas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

22h56min do mesmo dia.

Ryuuzaki acordou primeiro. Sonolento, levantou-se devagar e esfregou os olhos. Notou que estavam no chão da central, nus. Deu pequenos beijos, selinhos, para que o universitário acordasse. Este abria os olhos com dificuldade. Finalmente desperto, Ryuuzaki disse:

-Vou tomar um banho.

Em seguida deu-lhe mais um beijo, levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Raito foi atrás do moreno e agarrou-lhe:

-E quem disse que vai sozinho?

Ryuuzaki virou de frente ao outro e disse num sorriso de canto:

-A intenção era te fazer acordar. Vamos.

Dirigiu ao box. Ryuuzaki entrou primeiro. Fechou a porta, deixando Raito de fora.

O universitário observava a transparência destorcida do box. A água caia pesada, enquanto o corpo mexia-se sensualmente por trás da porta. Não se agüentou. Abriu a porta com tudo prendeu o corpo do moreno contra a parede. O corpo de Ryuuzaki, ensaboado, exalava um cheiro inebriante. Raito deu-lhe um beijo possessivo, cheio de desejo. Pegou a coxa esquerda do moreno e levantou-a até sua cintura, juntando os corpos. Ryuuzaki deu-lhe um último beijo e disse:

-Se começarmos, não iremos parar hoje.

Desligou o chuveiro e enxugaram-se. Vestiram-se e foram para a cama. Era noite, tinham que dormir. Deitaram-se, com Ryuuzaki protegendo Raito como uma concha. Adormeceram.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

07h00min da manhã. O sol na janela penetrava o quarto, iluminando-o. Acordaram, e a primeira coisa que foi feita na manhã foi apagar os vídeos da noite anterior, afinal, na central havia câmeras por todos os lados. E o que pensariam vendo uma cena daquelas? Dois... homens?

Trataram de excluir aquilo rapidinho. Seus dias de tortura começariam naquele momento.

Besteirol:

Tônia: OMG! Lemom!

Sasu: Onde? *vê lemom* OMG! *desmaia*

Raito: Tônia, 'cê GRAVOU?! E o que esta peste faz aqui?

Tônia: Uhum, eu gravei, e esta peste é meu companheiro no besteirol.

Sasu: Você não avisou a ele?

Tônia: Claaaaaaro que não! Desde quando preciso da autorização do Raito pra pôr você aqui?

Raito: Desde quando você me escolheu pra ser personagem dessa fic!

Tônia: Ah, vai catar coquinho no meio do asfalto...

Raito: não fuja do assunto! Você gravou o lemom!

Tônia: Sim, gravei mesmo! Satisfeito?

Raito: Você é uma maníaca!

Tônia: Olha quem fala!

Raito: Cale-se!

Tônia: Morra!

*Tônia e Raito se estapeando*

Sasu: Pelamordedeus tenham senso do ridículo!

Tônia e Raito: Cale-se, idiota!

Sasu: Eu só quis ajudar

Mello: Pronto, virou emo de vez.

Tônia: Eita, será que eu joguei pedra na cruz? O que você faz aqui?

Mello: Poxa, eu não posso nem invadir a fic?

Tônia: Não! Isso não é a casa da mãe Joana!

Sasu: Pronto. Só faltava a Madonna aqui...

Mello: É A SENHORA SUA MÃE!

Sasu: Eu num tenho mãe

Tônia: *assistindo lemom* Ah, ti fofo! Raito é uke!

Raito: O////////O Oh god...

Mello: *assistindo também* Que lindo! *.*

Raito: Poxa, não falem assim! o////////////////////o

Sasu: Que foi? É uke e num assume?

Raito: Cala a boca, que você é uke até no nome!

Tônia e Mello:* Hemorragia nasal*

Raito: Desliguem isso!

Tônia e Mello:*Desmaiam*

Raito: Vamos acabar com isso ¬ ¬'

____________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

10° capítulo

____________________

Hei people!

Soooooooooooooorry! Eu sei que desapareci por alguns dias (ou será que foram meses?) De qualquer modo, terei que recompensar vocês.

Novidades: Eu acabei de digitar! AMÉÉÉÉÉÉM, JESUS! *Shora até desidratar*

Ah! Muito obrigada as reviews, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu fico feliz quando vejo os elogios Me mandem reviews, o dedo não cai, juro!

Bjinho, bjinho, xau, xau!

____________________________

07h30min da manhã

Começaram a tomar seu café. Sempre uma vez ou outro iam ao banheiro, afinal, é o único local em que não há câmeras. Mas sabiam que dali a alguns minutos a equipe chegaria e eles iriam ficar muito tempo sem se tocarem livremente. Esconderam-se no banheiro e Ryuuzaki prensou o universitário contra a pia. Sussurrou:

-Só temos alguns minutos.

-Com esse tempo faço horrores com você. – Disse Raito, provocante.

Deitaram-se no chão mesmo, sem preocupações. Ryuuzaki se põe em cima do ruivo e alguns segundos depois, ouvem o alarme de entrada da porta, em seguida, uma voz estridente:

-Raitinho! Misa-misa ta com saudade!

O ruivo fez uma careta de desgosto e disse baixinho:

-Vamos sair daqui e nos algemar.

Ryuuzaki pegou as longas algemas do bolso e prendeu no pulso. Saíram de lá e foram ver os "adoráveis" visitantes. Raito respirou fundo enquanto viu uma cabeleira loira vir a sua frente. Claro que era a Misa. A garota tinha todos aqueles atributos que Deus havia lhe dado perfeitamente, porém em troca, Deus tirou-lhe o cérebro. Ainda dizem que a boçal da mãe-natureza é sábia.

Levantou-se, empurrando a menina levemente. Em seguida viu seu pai entrar.

"Vamos lá, tortura" – Pensou Ryuuzaki.

______________________________________________________

2 Meses depois.

Nada, simplesmente nada evoluía. Raito continuava sendo suspeita e a Misa continuava sendo... A Misa. Estava deprimido. Algo lhe dizia que aconteceria algo errado. Como alguém pode amar um assassino? Estava prendendo Raito! Prendendo a si mesmo! Ryuuzaki e perguntava se conseguiria conviver com aquilo pra sempre. Cada olhar, cada toque fazia o desejo dos dois voltarem à tona. Dois meses inteiros convivendo com o escondido. E a cada oportunidade que tinham, aproveitavam como se tivessem sede daquilo, como uma necessidade vital, tão importante como respirar. A cada beijo, aquele amor proibido, desesperado, tornava-se viciante. Raito havia lhe ensinado que o proibido é bem mais gostoso. Tinha a vaga impressão de que a cada avanço na investigação, Raito ficava cada vez mais longe de seus braços. E aquilo o agoniava. Apenas de pensar no ruivo longe de si, estremeceu.

________________________________________________________

-Isso não é justo! – Berrava a garota, irritada.

Raito, tentando ser gentil, rebateu:

-Misa, mas assim conseguiremos avançar na investigação mais rapidamente!

-E porque não posso ficar?

Ryuuzaki perguntou a todos os deuses se aquilo era um castigo. Se fosse, foi muito cruel.

-Porque irá tirar toda nossa concentração. – Disse, com o semblante mais inocente do mundo.

O moreno sorriu internamente. "Irá atrapalhar mesmo. Nem imagina o que faremos aqui." – Tentou de todo modo segurar um sorriso.

Misa ficou brava, mas ainda sim pulou sobre Raito e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Ryuuzaki, fervilhando em ciúmes, virou-se e mordeu os lábios, segurando-se para não soltar um belo de um palavrão para Misa.

- Se o meu Raitinho quer, então misa-misa vai!- Dizia a garota, despedindo-se, levando toda a equipe de investigação com ela.

Finalmente Raito quebrou o sorriso forçado e soltou a plenos pulmões:

-Até que enfim!

Ryuuzaki, ardendo de ódio, fitou o ruivo.

-Que foi?

Ryuuzaki apenas deu-lhe as costas.

Nada bom.

Raito pegou-lhe por trás, dando vários selinhos em sua nuca e ombros. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Ficou com ciúmes? – Disse, brincalhão. - Não se preocupe. Eu sou _só seu. – _Fez questão de dar ênfase as duas últimas palavras.

O moreno sorriu. Pegou os braços de Raito e puxou-os para frente, colando os corpos. Disse:

-Eu preciso falar com você. – Disse, em tom preocupado e hesitante.

-Meu bem, ainda sobre a...

-Não é sobre ela.

O semblante de Raito formou-se de preocupação. Ryuuzaki puxou-lhe para o quarto. Sentaram-se na cama, frente a frente.

-Raito, nós não agüentaremos por muito tempo. Em breve, teremos que nos separar. – Disse, num tom quase choroso.

A mente de Raito parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de hipnose ou pane. Sentiu-se tonto.

-Ryu... Ryuuzaki... Eu não sei como... – Tentava falar, desorientado. – Eu não sei como vou conseguir...

-Conseguir o que, Raito? – Disse o outro com voz quase melancólica.

-Não sei como conseguirei olhar para você depois disso tudo, Ryuuzaki! Eu não sei como ficarei sem te tocar, mesmo que por breves instantes!- Gritava incontrolavelmente, chorando. - Eu... Não sei mais como ficar sem você. – A voz transformou-se em um murmúrio.

Ryuuzaki ouvia a confissão desesperada de Raito silenciosamente. Por um momento, nunca ficara tão feliz na sua vida. Mas depois viera a angústia.

Tocou o rosto coberto de lágrimas, passando os dedos levemente sobre elas, percorrendo-as. Aproximou o rosto delicadamente, tocando os lábios em um beijo cheio de cólera. Juntaram as testas e Raito ciciou:

-Eu não posso mais ficar sem você. Acho que finalmente te amo.

Ryuuzaki nada respondeu. Deram um abraço apertado.

_____________________xXx_______________________________

Comeeeeentem, por favor.

Façam uma criança feliz. Podem crer, eu pareço uma retardada de tão feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

11° capítulo.

___________________

Hei people!

Bem, estamos no fim da fic, e eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida.

EU QUERO REVIEWS! Senão não posto o último capítulo. * chantagem* Poxa! Eu passei um ano da minha vida fazendo esta budega, então eu exijo um pouco de respeito e atenção.

Bem, mudando de assunto, para os amantes de Death note, penso seriamente em fazer uma fic Mello X Near. Dêem-me um pouco de apoio moral e eu faço a fic.

Beijo e até o último capítulo.

Ou não. *chantagem*

_____________________xXx_______________________________

A tarde passava arrastada, pedindo para que aquele dia acabasse. As nuvens, límpidas, transitavam lentamente, preguiçosas. O astro-rei naquele dia estava sem brilho, opaco, indicando que uma chuva estaria por vir.

Ryuuzaki estava sentado em sua habitual cadeira, olhando atentamente para Raito.

Não. Atentamente é pouco.

Observava minuciosamente cada detalhe do ruivo, cada movimento que fazia, cada palavra, cada olhar, por mais simplório e desnecessário que fosse. Estudava-o. O ruivo, desconfortável, perguntou ao outro:

-O que foi, Ryuuzaki?

O moreno, mordendo o polegar, virou sua cadeira de lado contrário, dando-lhe as costas.

-Ryuuzaki, olhe para mim. -Dizia o ruivo, seriamente.

O moreno não se virou.

-Ryuuzaki!

Um silêncio eterno instalou-se na sala. Aqueles mínimos segundos pareceram horas. O ruivo gritou:

-Ryuuzaki!

O detetive, em silêncio, virou-se silenciosamente. Fitou-o.

-O que faz?

O moreno nada disse.

-Pare de me estudar! Não sou uma experiência de laboratório!

-Não o estou fazendo.

-Como não? Sinto seu olhar quase me beliscar!

-Exagero. - Dizia, quase com desdém.

-Exagero meu? Quer saber? Não irei discutir com você.

O silêncio instalou-se novamente. Até que a voz serena de Ryuuzaki ressonou:

-Desculpe.

Raito arregalou os olhos e virou-se lentamente. Gaguejou:

-O que... Como disse?

-Oh, não me faça repetir. – Disse, com um sorriso doce.

O moreno levantou-se e foi até Raito. Deu-lhe um beijo. O ruivo virou-se e disse:

-Ryuuzaki, olhe as ações da Yotsuba...

_________________________________________________________________________

Depois de discutirem bastante tempo, Raito e Ryuuzaki deitaram-se na cama, sossegados.

-Raito, eu estava pensando no que havia te dito...

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre nos separarmos.

Raito levantou-se e foi até a janela. Notou que chovia bastante. Sentou a beira da janela e olhou a água sendo arrastada pela rua, enquanto poucas pessoas, apressadas, corriam para se protegerem da chuva. Raito olhou para o outro, com olhos lacrimejantes. Deu um sorriso triste e voltou o olhar a janela. Ryuuzaki apenas virou-se ao ruivo e beijou-lhe. Sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

_________________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

_

12° capítulo. (Último)

__________________________________________________________________________

1 semana depois

A investigação prossegue. Uma das descobertas importantes agora seria a Yotsuba, que o ágil (leia idiota) do Matsuda seguiu. Ryuuzaki sentiu que depois daquela descoberta, o Raito que estava do seu lado antes era diferente do atual. Este era frio, apático. E então, á noite, Ryuuzaki teve uma idéia.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Soundgarden_ _Like Suicide_

Heard it from another room  
Eyes were making up just to fall asleep  
Love's like suicide  
Dazed out in a garden bed  
With a broken neck lays my broken gift

Just like suicide

________________________________

A lua refletia na lâmina

Límpida, brilhante

________________________________

And my last ditch  
was my last brick  
Lent to finish her  
finish her  
________________________________

E de repente, o luar tornou-se rubro.

Rubro...

E rubro...

Até que não doía...

________________________________

Bit down on the bullet now  
I had a taste so sour  
I had to think of something sweet  
Love's like suicide  
Safe outside my gilded cage  
with an ounce of pain  
I wield a ton of rage  
just like suicide  
_______________________________

E ele respirou fundo.

Não, não doía.

Aliviava.

_______________________________

With eyes of blood  
and bitter blue  
How I feel for you  
I feel for you

_______________________________

E o rubro ficava preto.

Lentamente preto.

E tudo passava. Sentia-se melhor.

______________________________

She'd fly so sweetly  
she lived like a murder  
but she died  
Just like suicide

"Querido, eu sei. Você provavelmente deve estar horrorizado neste momento e eu tive a culpa. De você estar triste e de terminamos algo que, tecnicamente, nem começamos. Eu sei, eu tenho toda a culpa.

Eu não pude lidar com tal situação. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com você, não poderia. Eu previa que um dia, teríamos que não separar. Não soubemos diferenciar trabalho de vida pessoal. Fomos loucos que se apaixonaram e não soubemos levar isso adiante. Só havia dois modos de lidarmos com a situação: O primeiro era estar em nosso controle, o que não estava funcionando, evidentemente. O segundo era tentarmos nos concentrar no trabalho e nos esquecermos, o que me arrisco a dizer que é impossível. Então, só me restou esta trágica opção.

A cada beijo, toque, abraço, me viciava. Querendo cada vez mais de algo que não duraria muito. Iludindo-me tentando manter-me vivo no pouco de sanidade que me restava.

Fiquei com medo. Tentei voltar atrás, mas... Era tarde. Eu me apaixonei. Um amor tão desesperado e proibido que consume meu pouco de vida. Tão necessário quanto respirar. Eu não conseguiria te condenar, te considerar um inimigo e te analisar como tal.

Eu admito. Amo-te.

E por isso, sou imperfeito.

Ryuuzaki."

_________________________________________________________________________

Yes! Uma fic terminada!

Música utilizada na fic: Soundgarden – Like Suicide.

Créditos a: Cayle-chan – Essa nojenta que nunca me ajuda em nada, mas sempre quando ela fala alguma besteira, eu tinha uma idéia para essa fic.

A todos que gostaram, mandaram reviews e persistiram no futuro dessa joça.

*Fez o último capítulo ouvindo: Hit the Road Jack - Ray Charles

*Fez o último capitulo comendo: Pastel de vento. Nada.

*Momento de inspiração para escrever o último capítulo: 03h15min da madrugada ouvindo Hit the Road Jack, enrolada no edredom, com febre e lendo quadrinhos do Garfield. Não vivo, vegeto. Mas não tem coisa melhor que isso. xD

Início: 17/03/2008

Fim: 27/10/2008

"Essas datas referem-se ao desenvolvimento da fic no papel, ta? ''

Super Besteirol de fim de fic:

Tônia: Aêêê!! Fim de fic!

Raito: Ainda bem. Mais um pouco e era uma vez minha reputação.

Tônia: Que reputação, meu doce?Kira tem reputação?

Raito: Cale a boca, Antônia -. -

Tônia: Eu também te amo, Raitinho. =^-^=

Misa: Ei, que negócio é esse? Misa-misa que ama o Raito!

Tônia: Cale-se.

Near: Garotinha inútil...

Tônia: Near! *.*

Raito: Near ¬ ¬'

Tônia: Sabe Raito... O fato de que você odeia o Near aumenta suas chances de ser kira.

Raito: Dane-se, eu o odeio ^^

Near: Como alguém pode não me amar? Sou lindo, inteligente...

Tônia: Modesto...

Near: Ninguém me odeia!

Tônia: Com exceção da "Madonna".

Mello: A quem você chama de Madonna?

Raito: Ela? Ninguém!Magiiiiiiiiiiiiiina!

Tônia: Mas que o trocadilho fez sentido, ah fez =P

Raito: Da próxima vez, não te salvo pra ser trucidada pela Mado, que dizer, pelo Mello.

Near: Nem precisava salvar.

Tônia: Near, seu monstro albino!

Raito: Viu? Ele nem gosta de você.

Tônia: A Madonna tem razão de não gostar de você!

Mello: Nojenta!

Tônia: Madonna!

Near: Sua autora doida!

Tônia: Seu albino estúpido!

Raito: Okay, seus sociopatas, CHEGA!

Tônia: O sujo falando do mal lavado.

Raito: Eeeehh... Não entendi.

Misa: *deprimida* Saco! Ninguém liga pra Misa-misa!

Tônia: Quem ligaria pra você?

Misa: O Raito ligaria pra Misa-misa!

Todos: Não ligaria não!

Misa: Buáááááá! Então eu vou embora!

Todos: Aêêêêêêêêê!

Tônia: Acho que eu também vou embora.

Near: Eu também.

Mello: Idem.

Raito: Espera Tônia! Qual é seu nome?

Tônia: Antônia [censurado] [censurado] [censurado].

Raito: Nojenta.

Fim de besteirol

________________________________________

Ai gente, que emoção. Me mandem reviews!


End file.
